Spying on the Neighbor
by BlueMoonLove
Summary: Inuyasha moves next door to Kagome and walks with her to and from school everyday thinking she's an innocent girl only to be proven wrong when he catches her dance moves while she's in her room.


Inuyasha moves into a house next to Kagome's and their bedroom windows are right across from eachother (Think of the movie 'It's a boy/girl thing') He's lived there for two weeks and cant seem to think of anyway to talk to Kagome so she takes it apon herself to give him a little push so he will realize she's not the same person she is at school. She gives him a little dance show ;) Now this story is a one shot meant for you to think of your own ending. I hope you enjoy this one because writing it was fun :D

* * *

Spying on the Neighbor:

Inuyasha was sitting in his new room with a grimace on his face. **'Walking with Kagome to and from school every day is so strange… What am I supposed to talk about? She is just so innocent and everything that comes from my mouth is either a curse word or something perverted… What the hell am I supposed to do…?'** Inuyasha began unpacking the last of his boxes when he heard loud music. He stopped and listened for a moment to determine the song.

When Kagome returned home after school she ran to her room stomping up the stairs with an echoing boom ringing through the empty house. _'I can't believe he hasn't talked to me not once since he's moved next door. How long has he been there? A week or two and we've walked to and from school every day since then.'_ Kagome entered her room and threw her bag in the corner of her room as she plopped onto her bed face down. She turned her head to the side and sighed. "Inuyasha, I've liked you for years now. I'm thankful that you say hi to me sometimes, but it would be nice if you would just sit down and have a conversation with me." She spoke out loud to herself. Kagome just laid there for a moment longer when she began to feel anxious. _'Music time.'_ She thought with a smile. Every time she would feel like she couldn't stay still she would put on music and dance her heart out. Seeing as no one was home she could turn it up almost as loud as she wanted as long as it wouldn't disturb the neighbors too much.

As Inuyasha strained to hear the music he found out that it was coming from the direction of Kagome's house. He opened his window and looked into Kagome's bedroom window. What he saw caused his jaw to drop and his eyes widen from shock. His Kagome, the Kagome he believed to be sweet and innocent, was doing a very sexy belly dance to Akon's song Belly Dancer. He stared at her movements in amazement. She moved perfectly to the music her body seeming to know exactly how to tease him. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped shirt that was rolled up to show off her smooth stomach that had a belly piercing. Inuyasha's eye brow raised in integument as he watched Kagome's firm ass pop to the music. **'So she's not as innocent as I thought she was.'** He watched as she dropped to the floor popping up twice a little, then all the way up, back down and bring her ass up before the rest of herself followed. As the song was coming to an end Inuyasha noticed her body began to drip with sweat a little. He gulped as it finally hit him that he had gotten a boner from Kagome's dancing. **'What the hell is wrong with me…?'** He stopped that thought for a moment. **'Oh yeah I forgot. I'm a perv.'** He corrected himself. Kagome stopped dancing for a moment to get a drink from her water bottle and put on the next song from her computer. All Inuyasha could see through the window as she searched for a new song was her ass in gray sweat pants that only made her ass look even better. Inuyasha wanted to look away to give her the privacy he was sure she thought she had, but he couldn't as the song Wine Pon Di Ting by Demarco began to play. He was hypnotized by her body that he couldn't and much less wanted to look away. With this new song it was a new dance. Most of it was just her hips twisting, turning, and grinding into an amazingly sexual dance. He couldn't take it any longer. She was just torturing him with her dancing. He had to touch her, feel her body moving with his instead of dancing with the air.

When Kagome first had the urge to dance she wanted to listen to girl empowering music like she always did when she would think about Inuyasha not noticing her but as she sat at her computer looking up songs on YouTube she found her favorite song Belly Dancer by Akon. She sat and thought about it for a moment and had an idea. _'Inuyasha is now my neighbor. He has always thought of me as cute little innocent Kagome that I let off in school, but doesn't know the real me that loves to dance like no tomorrow.' _She leaned back in her computer chair to see Inuyasha's bedroom lights were on and smirked. _'I think I'm going to have some fun.'_ She thought as she pushed the video letting it play automatically. She rolled up her spaghetti strap shirt so she could see her belly that way she would know if she was moving right. The music played and she began her dance with her window open so Inuyasha would hear it better. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha's curtains slid open as did his window and Inuyasha looking out into her room. She could see his eyes widen and his jaw drop. She turned so her butt was to the window as her face had a huge smile across it. She popped her ass with her hands together above her head and turned to the side making her whole body wave. She danced as if she didn't know Inuyasha was watching her, but after a moment of him just watching her with those beautiful golden eyes of his she began to sweat. She wasn't embarrassed, but more like turned on. She pulled her hair up with her arms to cool off her back and knew that Inuyasha would notice her sweating. _'I wonder what my dancing is doing to him. He hasn't yelled at me yet or turned away in disgust.'_ She thought as the song came to an end. She took some deep breaths and took a drink from her water bottle that was sitting on her bed stand next the window. She put it back down and leaned over her computer chair to search for another song to dance like before to. She came across a song she had never heard of before.

Inuyasha stood up and rested his hand on his window seal getting ready to jump from his window to Kagome's. When he finally determined the jump he leaped forwards and landed perfectly on Kagome's window seal. Her body was turned around so that her ass was swaying in front of him. He lightly stepped down and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to his body causing her movements to stop.

"Surprise Kagome." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. He could feel her relax a little in his arms. She quickly turned around and broke from his hold.

"How on earth did you get into my room?" She asked. Inuyasha looked over his should from his room window than back at Kagome and smiled.

"I jumped. It was actually very easy to do." He said as he snuck his hands back around her waist. Inuyasha lowered his head to her shoulder and sniffed her scent in. Even with her body covered in sweat he could still smell her wonderful scent of strawberries. _'Okay now that he's over here and touching me like I've always dreamed what should I do? Should I play hard to get or just go with it?' _Kagome asked herself. Inuyasha began to make her hips sway to the music again as he pressed them closer together. Kagome closed her eyes moving her hips on her own to the music that was still playing. She popped her hips from side to side and grinded onto Inuyasha's body as he ran his hands to her sides feeling her soft skin move as she did. The song was short so when it ended they paid no attention because to them they were both dancing to their own music that they were sharing in each others heads. Inuyasha began kissing the flesh that was in front of his mouth slowly going up and down her neck. Kagome's head went back to allow him more access to her neck as he then started to nip and nibble here and there. Her arms flew around his neck as she held him close. Inuyasha traced her neck to her ear and whispered. "Kagome, you have no idea how much your body seems to know how to tease me." Kagome smiled as she pulled away just enough for Inuyasha to look her in the eyes.

"I knew you were watching Inuyasha." She said with the smile that only got bigger when Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"What? You knew I was watching you this whole time?" He asked in disbelief. Kagome nodded. "And it never accured to you to drop some hints sooner to come over here?"

"Don't you think the dancing with my curtains drawn, and window open was enough of an invitation?" She laughed. Inuyasha sighed and just looked at her through his bangs with a smile on his face.

"I guess I should have tried harder to get to know you so that way I would know these kinds of things." He said. Kagome leaned up on her tiptoes and gave Inuyasha a light kiss on the lips.

"Yes you should have." Before Kagome could laugh again Inuyasha caught her lips with his in a more passionate kiss. At first she was lost in what to do, but then got the hang of moving her lips with his. Kagome's hands began tangling through Inuyasha's silver mane causing shivers to run up his spine. He pushed away slightly so that way he was gazing into her beautiful blue eyes that seemed to be brighter than the blue skies that were now fading into different colors of purple. Kagome blushed and looked away. _'I'm like a love sick puppy.'_ She said in her head. Inuyasha's left thumb was beginning to go around in circles on her stomach while his right hand moved to her chin so that way she was looking into his eyes again.

"Why is it it's taken me this long to find out how beautiful you truly are?" He asked more to himself than to her. He lightly kissed her lips a few times as he snuck both his hands under her ass. Then with no warning at all he picked her up to let her legs rest on his hips. Kagome grabbed his neck and drew him closer to her thinking she was going to fall. Inuyasha smiled. "I'm not going to let you fall Kagome." He whispered. Kagome smiled, closed her eyes, and put her forehead to Inuyasha's.

"You already have." She whispered back. Inuyasha smiled and the rest of the night was something from a love movie. Well… Almost…. All they did all night was talk, goof around, and get to know more and more about one another.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you thought of it :D What do you think it needed, what it didn't need, ect.**

**~Crystal~**


End file.
